Turning Time Back
by blisss
Summary: THIRD PLACE in 'Can You Write A Romance' Challenge / When Hermione makes a mistake with the Time Turner she doesn't expect to find what  and who  she does, but something has her wishing she could stay in the past... / fun romance with off canon pairing
1. Like A Spinning Top, It Dropped

****

A/N: Hi there loves(:

So for the _'Can You Write A Romance?' Challenge!_ I chose my lucky numbers four and seventeen and the corresponding characters that go along with them to write a romance story on! There were few guidelines to this challenge so we could be imaginative. We could switch characters if we wanted, but I chose to play with the two I received. Four and seventeen just happen to be Hermione and... James Potter.

__

? ? ?

Hahah so this is the crazy (stick with me...) idea I came up with. It isn't over and there will most defiantly be another chapter. Probably more! Please enjoy(:

Disclaimer; It was once said that copying someone is the most sincere form of flattery. Well Mrs. Rowling, I do hope I flatter you.

* * *

Hermione flinched awake. She was just having one of those dreams, you know the ones, when you are running or falling or maybe someone jumps on you and you become so scared you jerk awake.

She wiped her hand across her forehead and looked at her watch as she brought her arm down. It was 4:17 in the morning.

"Bloody…", she caught herself. She was becoming more and more like Ron with each passing day. Not that she was a prude or anything, but the endless stream of swearing coming from her red headed best friend was a little annoying, if nothing else.

Yawning and raising her arms high above her head so her jumper stretched across her stomach she stood up, tripped, and landed caddy-corner in her seat. She was always clumsy when she woke up. Standing slowly this time she picked up an armful, or three, of books so she could hardly see over the stack. It may be late (or early, depending on how you looked at it) but she still had mountains or work to do.

She looked at her table, which was tucked into a far corner of the common room, away from any possibly distractions. Of course she was alone now, but last night the entire house seemed to have been hanging around the fireplace, complaining loudly and whining about _their_ work load.

This made her scoff inwardly. Yes, everyone else had time to complain. But they weren't even working in all that spare time they had. She had to complain _while_ she worked. Because she had about three times the normal amount of homework then half the students in the school. Because she was a perfectionist. Well, realistically, maybe the O.W.L students, or the N.E.W.T students had more, but she was positive no one else could come close.

She, super-human as she was sometimes, couldn't even have handled this year without Professor McGonagall's help. She smiled at her memory of the first day back after the summer holidays. The Transfiguration professor had given her a long, very stern speech about responsibility and rule breaking and the consequences of her actions should she behave immaturely about the great honor she was being entrusted with. She had been handed the Time Turner, instructed on the proper handling of it, and given very, very strict guidelines on what she was permitted to do (this as it transpired was a very short list) and what she was not permitted to do (this list was extensive, and she had zoned out slightly after three minutes of basically the same rule, with slight variations in variables.)

She hadn't used the Time Turner for anything other than getting to her multiple classes. Professor McGonagall had said she was only to use it for her studies. Did this include homework as well? She hadn't even considered this possibility. But, surely it would…

McGonagall had said the Time Turner could send someone both backwards and forwards. She had mentioned that the Ministry advised against anyone going to the future in any circumstances. Hermione assumed that feature on the Time Turner had been an accidental discovery.

Hermione paused at the foot of the stairs leading to the girls dormitory she glanced out the window to her left and let her gaze sweep the grounds. The full moon shone brightly and illuminated the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She wished it was warm enough to do some work on the grass and down by the lake, but to say it would be uncomfortable to sit out there now would be an understatement. Her ink would probably freeze in its well.

Frowning to herself and shrugging under the weight of her books Hermione made a rash, hasty decision. That was one thing people would never have guessed about Hermione, the fact that she was capable of making such decisions. She was famous for her thought out, calculated planning but never a decision that had not been looked at and all parameters considered, and never, ever one that broke school rules, let alone official Ministry regulations!

Balancing her books on the sill of the window that had inspired her breakthrough, she reached down the front of her jumper and pulled at the abnormally long chain that held the Time Turner. As it pulled free of her robes she took a step back, observing the intricate metal work around the delicate hourglass.

Trying to think about the best way to go about her plans. Her hand went back, so as to rest her hand on the window sill while she thought, but as she was reaching back she forgot that she had set her books precariously on the edge. What happened next all happened so fast she had no time to react.

As her hand went back, it collided ever so gently with the overly large stack of books, sticking out from the thin sill, the books began to wobble and Hermione turned, dropping, that slipped around her wrist. As her arms swung around to steady the shifting books, the chain keeping the Time Turner around her neck snapping under the strain, sending her little golden charm spinning out and whirling across the floor. She lunged for it, the books falling to her feet as she snatched the miniature hourglass from the floor where if had spun quickly, an countless amount of times, like a child's spinning top.

* * *

****

Oyi... no pressure on you or anything ( I think I'm feeling enough all by myself ) but this is my first ever fanfic. Actually, this is my only published work. Minus this paper I wrote that is on pdf somewhere out there...but that is besides the point. You guys have me waiting on tenderhooks to see how you like these 930 some words! Please press that little link down below and let me know. I don't care the length, and I don't plan on being a review grubber forever, but I want a little teeny tiny hint you guys like (or hate...) this!

post script; I promise future author's notes will contain more humor, I just want to get all business out of the way (;


	2. Notice Board, and Noticing

**A/N: Ciao. Howdy. Good-day. Buenos dias. Hi. (;**

**So this is chapter two, obviously. If you thought it was three I suggest you rethink whatever career plan you have for yourself and return to Kindergarten. Trust me, it's in your best interest. **

**So maybe from my mood you can tell I'm feeling slightly sarcastic, witty, sharp, etc. as of late. Well…it'll pass if you don't approve, however, I think I do my best work when I get into such a state as this. **

**Should I let you decided that? **

Disclaimer; It was once said that copying someone is the most sincere form of flattery. Well Mrs. Rowling, I do hope I flatter you.

* * *

_As her hand went back, it collided ever so gently with the overly large stack of books sticking out from the thin sill, the books began to wobble and Hermione turned, dropping the Time Turner which slipped on its chain around her wrist. As her arms swung around to steady the shifting books, the chain around her neck snapped under the strain, sending her little golden charm spinning out and whirling across the floor. She lunged for it, the books falling to her feet as she snatched the miniature hourglass from the floor where if had spun quickly, a countless amount of times, like a child's spinning top..._

Hermione blinked. She blinked again and squinted. Ouch…the sun hurt her eyes as they adjusted to the light shining in on her from the high windows of the Entrance Hall.

"Merlin's pants!" She shrieked in an uncharacteristically shrill voice. She looked around, taking in more and more of the setting in which she had landed. The air was warm around her as her eyes swept past the oak front doors she knew too well to the landscape outside the castle that was certainly out of place with her last recollections of where she had been.

The grass was green and lush, not brown, dead, and covered with a thick layer of frost. The trees down by the lake, which she could see clearly, were full and swaying peacefully in a light breeze. They were not thrashing wildly in a harsh gale, or else still as if frozen with cold by some form of natural magic. It was definitely Summer, possibly late Spring here. Wherever here was…

All the time she had been surveying the space around her, she had been rolling, clutching, and rolling over and over again the Time Turner in her small hands. Looking down Hermione bit her lip. Obviously the Time Turner had taken her to a time that was no where close to the one she had just left. The difference had to be months! Back in "her Hogwarts" they had only just been entering December.

She looked back up, wondering what she had to do now. Well, it reasoned, she had to determine what time she had landed it. Then she would know how far forwards, or backwards, to send herself. Stuffing the Time Turner into the inside pocket of her robes where she kept her wand she walked up the marble staircase, slowly at first, then picked up speed when she could be sure no one was around to question why she wasn't in class. But, then again, it could be the Summer Holidays, and students might not even be at the school. She couldn't decide if this would be a good or bad thing.

Walking along the familiar corridors Hermione thought that she must be in the past. The floors seemed to shine just a little more, the difference a decade or two might make on wood and stone. Some of the paintings that she knew to have been recently moved or reordered were not hanging where she thought they would be in her time, and the suits of armor she passed didn't creak nearly as loudly as she remembered. As if they had been oiled some time in the not so far gone past. But she thought, these could be signs of a Hogwarts after a good, long, hard scrub down. Maybe a Hogwarts when Filtch was fired and a decent, more handy caretaker was in his place.

Stopping around the corner from the Gryffindor portrait hole she bit her lip again, and the question arose, how was she going to get it? She had decided as her feet guided her, almost of their own accord, to the Common Room that she would just check the notice board inside to see what dates were on it, then act from there. But first she had to get past the Fat Lady.

Just as she had decided that her only hope was to guess at a possible password, she heard from around the corner the sound of the portrait swinging open, and voices of maybe three or four people coming from inside. Hurrying around the corner and running with her head down, trying to look in a rush, Hermione muttered "thanks" to a lean, dirty-blonde haired girl of about sixteen or seventeen who held the portrait open for her. Luckily, the girl and her group didn't seem to notice they didn't know who Hermione was. Sixth and seventh years were above knowing of younger students in any time period.

She rushed over to where the notice board was nailed to the wall. As if preserved by time and cluttered as always with notices of items for sale, Hogsmead dates and club schedules it was almost identical to the current board from her own time.

As she searched the board for dates containing the year she noticed several advertisements of items students wished to pawn. One boy - Jess McDonald - had a list of about five brooms he hoped to sell. A Shooting Star listed for twenty five galleons had already sold, but a Comet 180 and a couple of older models from the looks of them were still for sale. This worried Hermione, for though she knew little about broomstick models she knew that a Comet 180 wasn't a broom someone in her time would pay one hundred and fifty galleons for.

Biting her lip yet again and becoming more nervous, she continued to scan the board. Finally, her eyes alighted on a piece of brilliantly blue paper with large block letters upon it.

**_The SLUG CLUB End of Year Party…_**

**_All members to attend. May bring one guest. _**

**_On the night of June 15, 1978. _**

**_Eight o'clock to midnight._**

**_Dress for dinner and dancing. _**

**_Gentlemen: Dress robes or coat and tie required. _**

**_Ladies: Ball Gowns or long Dress Robes._**

Clapping a shaking hand over her mouth Hermione stepped back from the notice board, trembling and eyes watering. She had gone all the way back to the seventies! Nearly two decades from her current time in 1994. Fighting the urge to cry, which even now seemed unreasonable and too "girly" for Hermione, she turned and fled the Common Room. The too familiar space was suddenly too different. Too foreign. She felt as if she was breaking and entering into somewhere she should not be. That, and she could hear footsteps on the stairs behind her leading to the boys dormitories. She couldn't risk being seen by more people now that she knew how out of place she really was.

Letting the portrait of the Fat Lady swing shut, she hurtled down the corridor and down flights of stairs, heading back towards the Entrance Hall. She had to find some place to think. Some place that wouldn't have students crowded into it. The library? No…this close to the end of term and people would be packed in like kippers trying to cram for final exams. An empty classroom? Again, no. She had never liked empty classrooms on principal. All that space that could be used for learning and growing, put to waste. Covered in a layer of dust they were only used by couples who wanted time alone or for hiding something for a short period of time.

The next obvious route was out onto the grounds. It was slightly ironic she should end up in a time where the weather would be just as she wished for back in her time, yet she was too stressed over her present situation she had no time to enjoy it.

* * *

As Hermione had been walking and pondering her situation, the group of boys that had descended into the Common Room as she was leaving followed behind her. They were not purposefully doing so, but just happened to have the same exact destination in mind. James Potter and his friends were famous for skiving off of classes to hang about the castle. They weren't the only students to skive of course, but it was the way in which they did so that was a thing of Hogwarts Legend.

James and his best mate Sirius Black were the ring leaders of their group. Peter Pettigrew followed at their heels, beaming at just being in their presence. The fourth member of the group was Remus Lupin, a boy of good natured appearance but one who seemed to have fallen on hard times for his robes were tattered and torn in places, and faded with age. Still, of the four, Remus looked the most genuinely happy.

As they walked through the halls and down sweeping staircases, the friends discussed those things typical of thirteen year old boys. James and Sirius had a heated argument over who would make it into the Quidditch World Cup Finals that coming August. Peter fretted over his failing potions grade to Remus, who was interrupted by Sirius saying he had never taken a course that required less of his attention than potions, causing Peter to blush with embarrassment. Remus asked the group who they thought would make the highest marks of the year during final exams, causing James to say loudly, waving his arms and rolling his eyes,

"Honestly Moony, need you even ask? It's going to be Evans _again_. It's _always_ Evans. I mean, you take a close second, but she is top _everything_. I don't see why the rest of us even bother"

"Yeah, but you take third without trying Prongs ole' pal." mocked Sirius, punching James in the arm harder than was necessary.

"Nah. I'm rubbing at potions. I'm not good at all that fancy….cooking! Now, Transfiguration and Defense and you know, real magic, where you use wands and stuff, that's what I can do." James countered loftily.

"Evans might be top again yes…" thought Remus, seriously contemplating his chances. "I should really get with her and compare notes. If I want to make prefect in two years I need to have the highest marks possible…" He trailed off, lost in his plans.

"Pshh…Evans. Lily Evans. Now…she has everything a bloke could ask for." James picked up. "Too stubborn though. Much too stubborn." He added, more to himself in an undertone.

"Yeah, that's right! How many times have you asked her out now Prongs? Eight…or was it nine now? That last Hogsmead weekend you asked her out twice didn't you? " Sirius prodded.

"It hasn't been eight!" James snorted.

"More than that." Remus added softly, with a grin.

"No…he's right. I believe the current tally is ten. You are forgetting last summer holiday when he called her on the tell-me-phone thingy Moony. He didn't want us to know about it, but I was talking to Adeline the other day and she told me she heard Lily telling 'Lizabeth just the other day at dinner…" continued Sirius.

"Shut. Up. Both of you." James broke in. James had been obsessed with asking Lily out sense she had first turned him down two Christmases ago, when he had playfully asked her to have tea with him. She had taken the invite more seriously then he had intended and turned him down with a defiant "no". Not even a moments thought to it. She hadn't even looked up from the parchment she had been squinting at. He had blanched, cocked his head to the side and asked "Excuse me…?"

Looking him square in the face this time she had repeated clearly, "No Potter. I will not have tea with you.".

"Oh come now Evans! It's just tea. No commitment on either of our parts. Have a little fun! It's Christmas!"

'I do not care what holiday happens to be approaching, I will not go out with you Potter. That's my final word."

Stunned, James had repeated his invite the following day. When she had turned him down, even more fiercely, he had been forced to realize she was not in fact playing a joke on him and was seriously not interested. That though, was unheard of.

Even at the age of twelve James had been quiet the ladies man. He had been farther than any boy in his year with a member of the opposite sex (which was no more than French kissing for a few seconds) and half the girls he walked past in the hallways giggled behind their hands if he so much as looked at them. Because, honestly, James Potter was a charmer. He was handsome, and it was clear he would only get more handsome. He was talented in both his studies and on the Quidditch field. He was a prankster, and funny, and he and his group were the height of cool for their year and possibly the year above.

So to say that James was stunned at her refusal was an understatement. He was blown away. He had never come across a girl who didn't enjoy his company! So, naturally, this made him want Lily Evans even more. Now, over a year later. He had asked her out handfuls of times and still he had no luck winning her as his prize.

"Oh get over her James. She's too good for you anyway," Sirius interrupted his sulking session, "now, what you need is someone to take your mind off of her, so to speak. And…I think I have just spotted someone…" He extended his arm and pointed out beyond where the group had stopped next to the lake, to a spot some fifty yards away around the shore, to where a girl sat beneath a large beech tree.

She had long brown hair that was rather bushy and wavy, but it suited her. Her skin wasn't tan, but it wasn't pale either. She had a few freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks (not that Sirius could see that from this distance) and a natural blush. Her lips were pink and pouted just enough. If she had been smiling, someone standing closer would have noticed that her teeth were a bit too big for her, but it wasn't what you might call a major flaw. She was beautiful, but not in a conventional way. She wasn't exotic, but she wasn't mousey like so many girls the group knew, and she looked like she was having a terrible day.

"Why don't you go and cheer that one up. She looks miserable." He laughed. James glanced at where his friend was pointing, only half heartedly and squinted at her.

"Hum… I don't know Padfoot. She doesn't look much my type."

"You don't have a type Prongs. You have Lily. And that doesn't seem to be working out so well for you now does it?" Sirius smirked. "Now get up and go impress her! If you don't come back with a date, or at least a promise of one, I will think you have lost your touch."

"Fine. Fine. Whatever you say." James shrugged. He wasn't in the mood to play these games, but he knew how Sirius got and knew that there was no point in refusing. So getting up from where he had parked himself, James brushed off his clothes, which were expensive without being obviously so , ran a hand quickly through his straight black hair so that it was even more messy and out of place, and straightened his glasses upon his thin nose. "How do I look?" He turned to Remus, seriously.

"Smashing." Remus nodded, barley hiding a smile as James turned away letting out a huff of air.

Walking swiftly, but careful not to appear to eager to greet her, James made his way over to the lone girl under the beech tree. She didn't appear to have noticed him, or rather, she hoped he hadn't noticed her, but he would not have noticed he difference. As he drew closer he slowed his pace until he was only a few feet away from where she sat with her back against the tree, eyes closed letting the sun hit her face and the wind whip her hair back across her shoulders.

Sirius was a good judge, even from a distance James thought. She was pretty. She didn't have the red hair he liked so much, or the ivory skin that gave him chills. But, she was pretty, he gave her that. Clearing his throat he bent his knees slightly, so he could see her face properly and spoke.

"Um….hi. I'm James." Her eyes, which he noticed were slightly watery, snapped open in that moment, her head turned, and her mouth fell open in a comical "o". She blinked furiously, and starred at him.

"Um…sorry for startling you. I thought you would have heard me. I said, hi. My name is James, James Potter."

Cocking her head to the side and closing her mouth quickly, the girl blinked a few more times and then smiled slightly, as if unsure of herself.

"Oh. Oh hi…I'm, uh I'm…Her…Hermione. Hermione…Granger." She said in a stammer, not taking her eyes from his face.

* * *

**Word count is almost three times as high for this chapter! I am so thrilled. I was worried I would turn into one of those authors who is forced to write stories that are less than 1000 words because they can't elaborate on their visions...nope. That doesnt appear to be my problem.**


	3. Lean Back, Life is Confusing

**A/N: A short chapter. Still working my way up. Luckily the 'Challenge' has been extended, because I can't seem to wrap this up fast enough! Now I have one more day. So, to those of you who care. Some banter. Just to wet your whistles for what I'm going to post tomorrow. Because you're all so sweet and deserve something to read when you open your emails. ****But…this hasn't been edited yet. WHOOPS! Who wants to take on the task of being my beta? Hahaha…. No one. I knew as well. **

**Oh, and uh… review? Just…maybe. I would looove you for it(; Tell your friends in communities and forums? Nominate me for an author of the year award? (Joking, obviously. But a review couldn't hurt anyone). **

Disclaimer; It was once said that copying someone is the most sincere form of flattery. Well Mrs. Rowling, I do hope I flatter you.

* * *

"_Um….hi. I'm James." Her eyes, which he noticed were slightly watery, snapped open in that moment, her head turned, and her mouth fell open in a comical "o". She blinked furiously, and starred at him. _

"_Um…sorry for startling you. I thought you would have heard me. I said, hi. My name is James, James Potter."_

_Cocking her head to the side and closing her mouth quickly, the girl blinked a few more times and then smiled slightly, as if unsure of herself. _

"_Oh. Oh hi…I'm, uh I'm…Her…Hermione. Hermione…Granger." She said in a stammer, not taking her eyes from his face._

It was like looking at a picture you hadn't seen in a long time. You remembered some things, the more obvious features a person had, but after so much time of not looking at the picture your memory clouds and you forget the smaller details. The details that really make the picture, or the person, unique.

That's what Hermione felt she was doing as she gazed up at James Potter. He was so much like his son. Or his son was so much like him? Uh, time travel. It was too confusing.

Both Harry and James Potter had the same untidy black hair which stuck up in the back. They had the same nose, the same chin, and the same eyebrows. But, their eyes, both pairs hidden behind glass frames were different colors. Where James had dull grey hazel eyes, Harry's were striking green. James was probably a little taller, but it was hard to say without them standing side by side to compare. James was more muscular for sure. Or was that the difference it made being well fed and cared for, to locked in a cupboard under a flight of stairs and nearly starved for the greater part of your developmental years…

Regardless, Hermione Granger was speechless. This in itself was odd. She was rarely without something to say. James however, seemed to find this perfectly fine. Apparently girls reacted this way a lot when they met him.

"So anyways. Like I was saying… I was sitting over there with my friends, yes that's them there, those three, and noticed you were alone. Plus, I haven't seen you before today so I guess you must be new. So introducing myself seemed the right thing to do you know? The others would have come too…but that might have overwhelmed you we thought."

Hermione shook herself mentally. She had to keep it together. Keep up appearances until she had time to think of how she was getting back to her own time.

"Er…right. Well, thanks I guess. It's nice to meet you." She answered lamely.

"So you're a Gryffindor?" James questioned. Looking at the crest sewn into her black robes.

"Mmhh." She mumbled back. It was best to say as little as possible.

"Good. This house is the only one worth being in if you ask me. Alright, Ravenclaw's are okaaaay, once they get off their high Hippogriffs and realize the rest of us are perfectly intelligent too. And Huffelpuffs haven't really done anything wrong, so we can't hold that against them. But Merlin…Slytherins are terrible."

Hermione cracked a smile. James really was as funny as she had heard from Hagrid when he told Harry stories about his parents. She hadn't suspected. One moment ago she had been close to some serious water-works, and now, she was almost having a good time.

"I uh, I like Gryffindor, yes. It's very good. I've only been here a little while, but from what I've seen, I would stay…" She volunteered when he paused long enough for her to say something.

At her response, which was more than a few mumbled words for once, James brightened even more. He was a charmer, but he was easily charmed. He thought every girl he passed was in love with him almost in an instant, but in a way, he was also in love with them too. They fed his already bloated ego in a way he had become addicted to.

"What year are you?" He asked, curious now that Hermione was speaking.

"Third." She answered shortly.

This wouldn't do…she had been doing so well answering him properly. He would need to turn on the charm even more.

"Same here! Isn't it great?"

"Uh, yeah. I like my courses this year a lot"

"What are you taking? You look pretty smart…I bet you're taking something impossible. Like Ancient Runes, or Arithmancy?"

"Both…actually"

Hermione finished, blushing slightly. She didn't understand why she would be blushing. She was proud of herself and all that she had accomplished so far this term…but somehow admitting she was such a know-it-all in front of him was worse than it had been back home.

Eyes widening, James whistled under his breath and smiled broadly. "Wooooow. Brains aye?" Hermione just nodded. But at that moment a shout echoed across the lawn, from the direction of the group James had come with.

"Oyi! Prongs. We've got to get to Flitwich's or he'll report us. We've skived off two already this week. Tell your girlfriend bye-bye and let's get a moooove on!" It was Sirius, naturally. Remus would have had more class than to yell like that. And Peter wouldn't have said anything at all if he thought it would annoy James.

"Yeah all right I'm coming, I'm coming…!" He called back over his shoulder as he stood from where he had chosen to sit beside her, straightening his robes.

"Aren't you going to class too?" He questioned Hermione.

"No…I don't start until later this week. You know, just getting used to the school and everything."

"Blimey that's right! I totally forgot how new you were for a moment…weird. But anyways, I'll have to show you around then. Sometime before classes get in the way for the boy of us," He paused to roll his eyes dramatically, "what about tonight? Nine o'clock outside the Fat Lady? I'll take you on Le-Tour-Grande…?" James asked, seeming enthused, but butchering two or three languages in the process of asking.

"Well…I…I might not be…" Hermione stammered. She didn't want to be here that long. What was she supposed to say? Somehow she just couldn't tell him "no" straight out.

'Nahh, it won't take long. Not the way I do it. And you won't get into any trouble, or my name is ruin." James pleaded. He wore a slightly crooked smile, and his eyes danced with mischief. She just couldn't say no.

"Sure. All right. Nine o'clock. She nodded with a weak smile. His teeth shined in the light as he smiled back.

"Cool…."

And, without any rhyme or reason to it, he bent, leaned close and kissed her on the cheek before turning and sprinting off after his friends. Hermione stood, quiet frozen for a moment, and touched the spot his lips had met with two shaking fingers. Her life had gone from mixed up to backwards in the space of just about fifteen minutes…and now, now she had a date with James Potter. Her best friends father. From twenty years before. And she still didn't know how she was going to get home when this was all over.

And she leaned back against the tree again, looking for some support.

* * *

**If I do not provide feelings of romance in this next chapter, you have permission to spam me with hate mail. I would deserve it.**

**Word Count; 1425 (includes A/N and footer).**

**Post script; Anyone watch Bones on Fox? Oh well it was on tonight. Just as painfully cute and full of tension as ever. NCIS will be back next week I pray. **

**EDIT: Blah Blah Blah disreguard word count. Haha I am just typing because I saw I was six words away from qualifying to be a beta reader...okay. This should do it.**


End file.
